Kingdom Hearts: N-sanity
by Onethirteen113
Summary: Continuing on his journey to find Kairi, Sora comes across an evil scientist in possession of a key-blade. Not only that, but the magical masks that populate the world know of the worlds outside their own. Now he has to stop Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka, not just from taking over the world, but taking over all worlds. (Continues from Kingdom Hearts: Lets Just Live and The Protector)
1. The Bandicoots

Walking through the portal again, Sora once again finds himself in the middle of a forest. This was getting tiring. When would the search end? He looks around for anyone nearby, and to his surprise, he finds many people staring at him. They look primitive, as in they had leaf loin clothes and wooden spears and shields. But strangely, the most note worthy quality was their wild looking hair that almost looked like an afro.

"Uh... hello?" Sora attempts to greet. One of the people speaks in some language Sora can't understand, but what he could guess, was that he was calling someone over. Indeed someone came, it was a tribesman like the rest of the people surrounding him, however he was noticeably taller (and fatter) and rather than having the wild hair everyone else had, some kind of hat or headdress lay atop his head. He also carried a stick with what looked like a small skull on the end decorated with who knows what. This must be their leader.

The leader observes Sora for a few seconds before exclaiming some sort of command to the people here.

"Does anyone here speak english?" He asks them, but he isn't granted a response. He soon finds out why. Behind him he can see more tribesman trying to roll a boulder unto him. "Hey! What are you doing!" He exclaims but its too late, the boulder had left its perch and was barreling toward Sora. Wasting no time, Sora ran in the other direction as he was chased by the boulder and cheering tribesmen. As he runs, he avoids wooden posts and small fences no doubt put up by the tribesmen, he even has to jump over what appeared to be bottomless pits.

Eventually he spies the end of the line. It was either get crushed by the boulder or jump off a rapidly approaching cliff end... or both! Luckily, the second option would suffice for Sora as he leaped off and used glide to glide away from the now angry tribes men. What was their problem anyway? Sora thought as he glide onto a beach close-by.

Upon landing he can see two islands. One was fairly normal looking for an island, the second was what caught his attention. On it was a castle that touched the clouds and beside it, almost attached lay a factory that dominated whatever else of the island the castle didn't touch.

"Okay, I gotta ask where I am." Sora says to himself. "Theres gotta be someone around here who can tell me." He looks around the island he is currently on and spies a trail leading inland. Thats a start. He travels down the path until he finds a lone house in the forest. He walks up to the house an knocks on the big round door on the front.

After a short wait, a humanoid of some orange animal, Sora had no idea what animal it was supposed to be, answered the door. She had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with some of the hair in the front free flowing. She wore a white shirt and overals.

"Quickly. Inside!" She panic whispers. She pulls Sora into the house before he can respond, now he is face to face with the other occupants of the room. One was a really buff and had a prosthetic arm, wore camouflaged pants with no shirt, and he appeared to be the same species of the girl but with a darker fur colour.

Then there was one that seemed the most "regular" of the group if that made sense. He wore jeans with no shirt and had his hair styled sort of like mohawk but it could easily be looked over as being a part of his furr.

Last was the strangest of all. It was a floating mask decorated with four different coloured feathers on its head and its face looked awfully real and almost as if it wasn't mean't to be worn.

"Sorry about that." The girl apologizes. "Its just not safe outside right now."

"Looked pretty safe to me." Sora responds.

"It looks safe, but could ambush us at anytime." She explains.

"Who?" Sora asks.

"Our apologies. We should introduce ourselves and explain everything." The mask says. "I am Aku aku. The one beside me is Crash Bandicoot."

"I'm Crunch." The buff one introduces. "Crunch Bandicoot."

"And I'm Coco." The girl says.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduces. "Now whats going on here?"

"You've no doubt seen the large castle on one of the islands around here." Aku aku asks to which Sora nods. "That castle belongs to Dr. Cortex and he's moving to take over the world."

"We would go and stop him, but Aku is not letting us." Crunch complains.

"I don't know how, but Dr. Cortex somehow got his hands on a keyblade, and no one will stand a chance against him with that much less when he's with my brother."

"Wait! You know of the keyblade!" Sora exclaims.

"Why, yes. I am more surprised that you know of it." Aku aku says.

"Aku Aku, what is a keyblade?" Coco asks.

"Easy, this!" Sora exclaims as he summons Kingdom Key.

"You have one!" Aku Aku exclaims. "We might just stand a chance then."

"You never answered us." Crunch deadpans.

"My apologies, the keyblade is a weapon that has the power to wield unbelievable magic. It can unlock and lock anything among many other wondrous abilities. With one, Dr. Cortex could not only successfully conquer this world, he could do the same with others, or worse, he could break the Alpha lock." Aku Aku explains.

"Alpha lock?" Sora asks.

"Other worlds?" Coco asks. Crash can only scratch his head to show he too was confused.

"I believe I need to start explaining everything." Aku Aku says.


	2. Showing Off

"Eons ago, my brother and I roamed freely around the many different worlds that lay beyond here. There was one source of power binding the worlds together. Kingdom Hearts." Aku Aku explains. "Uka Uka attempted to take control of Kingdom Hearts to rule the world his way, however he was stopped by a group of keyblade wielders known as the fortellers. Once Uka Uka was defeated, I volunteered to be locked away with him, to ensure that he remain here. As extra insurance, a few worlds nearby this one were cut off from the rest of the world, so even if Uka Uka does find a way to escape, he would never be able to reach Kingdom Hearts."

"Woah. Is this Uka Uka really that powerful?" Sora asks.

"I'm afraid so. And with a keyblade, he can undo everything that was done to him." Aku Aku sighs. "But, now that your here, we stand more of a chance. That is, if you will help us?"

"Of coarse." Sora replies.

"So, Cortex got a giant all powerful key. Why couldn't we just get our own?" Crunch asks.

"No key blade exists in this world." Aku Aku explains. "And even if one did, you need to be worthy to wield one."

"And Cortex is worthy?!" Coco exclaims.

"I do not think so. Whatever is going on with Cortex, it is not right." Aku Aku explains. Crash makes a noise to get everyones attention before pointing at the door to the house.

"Crash is right. The sooner we get moving, the better chance we have at stopping Cortex in time." Aku Aku says.

"So, to that castle?" Sora asks.

"Not quite. Cortex destroyed my teleporter stationed there, so we can't just go straight to it. We'd have to use Cortex's teleporter on island 2." Coco explains.

"Mean, we'll have to fight past Cortex's minions to get to it." Crunch says, bashing his fists together. Coco leads the group to another room.

"This way, I think the teleporter to island 2 still works." Coco says. She fiddles with some kind of mechanical device while Sora looks around the room. This one looked a lot like a garage, though, he couldn't say where it would be relative to the house because he didn't see anywhere it could be on the outside. There where three of what looked like go-karts parked facing away from the wall they were closest to. The karts had a rounded front end with a spoiler in the back and they were painted blue with two white racing stripes going down them. And in the corner of the room, multiple weights can be seen presumably belonging to Crunch. "Got it!" Coco exclaims. "Lets go!"

The group jumps unto a pad and they are transported to a forest area beside a flowing river.

"Hmm. No one is around." Crunch notes. "Maybe we should keep it that way."

"Woah!" Crash exclaims. Everyone turns to him to see him pointing toward a group of heartless soldiers.

"What are those?!" Coco exclaims.

"Probably more of Dr. Cortex's minions." Crunch explains.

"No. These are heartless." Sora explains while summoning his keyblade and getting into a defensive position.

"Yes. These creatures feast on the darkness of ones heart. Do not let them defeat you." Aku Aku advises.

"I guess its time to show each other what we can do." Crunch says as he readies his fists. Crash pulls out a bazooka from Kingdom Hearts knows where and blasts a few soldiers with some kind of apple. Crunch rushes in and takes out all the heartless that cross his path using brute force.

"What can you do?" Coco asks Sora.

"Just watch." Sora says, he activates his shotlock and targets all the heartless in his line of sight. He fires, and the magical projectiles decimate all the remaining heartless.

"Woah!" Coco exclaims.

"That is some serious fire power." Crunch agrees in awe. Crash can only nod with the same look of awe as everyone else on his face.

"Thats only the tip of the iceberg." Sora says. "I'm sure you'll see more as we go along."

"Shh, over there." Crunch says as he ducks behind some nearby bushes. The rest of the group join him and spot two identical people in safari gear armed with rifles just standing there.

"Lab assistants." Coco says, to which Crash growls.

"Huh? They don't look like it." Sora says.

"They're robots made by Cortex to be guards. Thats why they all look the same. They're called lab assistants because thats what they most commonly look like." Coco explains. "Now... how to quickly take them out?"

"Uh, where'd Crash go?" Crunch says. The group looks to find Crash nowhere near them. They turn back to the lab assistants to see Crash sneaking up behind them.

"Oh, big bro." Coco smiles. Crash then spin attacks the lab assistants, and the spin is somehow powerful enough to knick the quiet a distance away.

"Hey. That was pretty good." Sora compliments. Crash gives him a smile of gratitude before leading the group onward. "So, what are we looking for?" Sora eventually asks. He then sees the group had come across a volcano. Not only that, but thereseemed to some sort of building built into it.

"That, is what we're looking for." Aku Aku answers.

"Cortex is mining inside the islands an is using the metals to build his evil inventions." Coco explains. "It also should have a working teleporter to island 3."

"Well, lets get inside and bust some heads." Crunch exclaims. As the group slowly walks toward the plant, Sora can't help but feel a sense of dread the more he continues.

* * *

"Uka Uka. I must ask why Cortex has the keyblade after the work I've done to ensure we have one." Dr. N. trophy complains to the mask.

**"You may have ensured that we acquired to wield the power for us to leave this miserable world, but it is Cortex who has ensured that we are able to wield that power. So quit your complaining and play nice with him! I have little patience for dealing with you two's complaints over each other." **Uka Uka booms.

"Of coarse, master." Dr. Trophy apologizes.

**"Now listen Trophy. I have a plan incase its seems as if Cortex is about to fail. I doubt we will have to implement, but just incase, I need you to steal Dr. Cortex's plans for his newest creation and make a replica." **Uka Uka orders.

"That! But it is the most heavily guarded thing he owns." Trophy complains. He is quickly silenced by Uka Uka's loud growling at him. "I mean, I am the master of time after all, I will no doubt find a way."

**"Excellent." **Uka Uka smiles.


	3. Diggin It

Crash leads the group into entrance of an ancient looking structure going inside the volcano.

"Why are we going in here?" Sora asks.

"I think Crash says, there is an entrance to the mine through here." Coco explains. "It would be much better and sneakier than going through the front door."

"Good plan." Sora compliments. The group head inside and through the dark interior, they can see a door leaking out light with another lab assistant with a rifle guarding it.

"Anything to take him out quietly?" Crunch whispers.

"I think I have something." Sora says. He aims his keyblade and casts blizzara at the lab assistant, and it hits him right in the mouth as well as knocks him down a bottomless pit.

"Nice. What else can you do." Crunch asks.

"So much, I think I've lost count of the amount of stuff I can do." Sora responds.

"Guys, we have a problem. We can't see that well so we could also end up like that lab assistant with the wrong step." Coco says.

"I can help with that." Aku Aku says before glowing bright enough for the group to see a good distance away.

"Nice." Sora says. The group then parkours over to the door, which when going inside, they find a hallway made of metal with small rivers of lava flowing through the floor with no safe way to get across besides jumping.

"I think its safe to say Cortex has a safety-less workplace addiction." Coco says. Crash makes some nosies before Aku Aku translates.

"The entrance to Cortex's castle on island three is almost the same, just with toxic waste instead of lava." The group harmlessly jumps over the many lava rivers until the hallway ends and they enter a wide open room with lab assistants moving equipment in. However, these lab assistants appear like a cross between a lab assistant and a heartless, as they're all black with yellow eyes and a heartless symbol pinned to the left side of their chest.

"So, the heartless are working with ." Crunch grunts.

"I think he's controlling them." Sora says. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure the heartless can temporarily be controlled by someone who's heart is dark enough."

"Temporarily?" Coco asks.

"Later. We've got baddies." Crunch says, punching back a lunging lab heartless. Sora takes out the keychain Ruby gave him and uses it for his keyblade. It switches to have a mainly pure black base with red armour plating with an accent colour of silver and a thorny vine traveling up the hilt to the end where a burning silver rose made up the teeth. This keyblade is called "Silver Rose".

Using the keyblades form change, the keyblade shifts so the teeth extend into a scythe blade and the hand guards collapse down to extent the handle making a scythe similar to Crescent Rose. He then begins eliminating the lab heartless effortlessly.

"Woah, no thats cool." Crunch says.

"Thanks, I actually just got this." Sora says.

"Keep moving forward guys." Coco ushers on. The group moves to another room which houses many pieces of mining equipment, this time guarded by some lab assistants wearing miner getup. Crash runs to the assistants as the reach for some pickaxes and spins insanely fast, knocking the group around until they're no longer functional.

"Woah, that was insane." Sora says.

"That is Crashes death tornado technique." Aku Aku explains. "It can also allow him to glide short distances."

"Are we gonna stop to talk about every ability we have! Lets keep going." Coco demands.

"Classic Coco. Always on task." Crunch smiles. the group make their way to another room, this one much larger and darker than the rest. "Anyone know where the light switch is?" The room then suddenly illuminates (barely) to reveal a jacked up tiger with spike shoulder guards.

"Cortex said you come here." He says. Lab assistants and lab heartless surround the bandicoots. "I didn't expect little boy to come with. I deal with him first. The ground around Sora falls, leaving nine pillars keeping Sora from falling into the abyss bellow.

"Tiny! This same set up didn't stop Crash before, what makes you think it'll stop Sora!" Coco calls out to him.

"Tiny learn from mistakes. So he prepared." The now named Tiny tiger grabs a spear out of the darkness. He leaps at Sora, who jumps to another pillar. Tiny leaps again and while in mid air, Sora leaps to attack, but Tiny bumps him aside and almost knocks him off the edge. Luckily, Sora quickly recovers and jumps away from an oncoming Tiny. When he sees Tiny jump again he has his spear poised to strike. sora jumps away and watches Tiny embed his spear unto the ground.

Taking this opportunity, Sora quickly strikes with Silver Rose and snaps Tiny's spear. This does nothing to him, so he keeps leaping around, prompting Sora to leap away. Among all the dodging, he spots an unstable, and shaking pillar. He leaps over to it and Tiny follows suit.

After leaping away and Tiny taking his place, the pillar gives way and falls Tiny along with it. Eventually, Tiny ,somehow, gets back up on the pillar he jut fell on.

"Ahhhhhh! Tiny fell again! Now Tiny crush you!" Tiny yells, however, he is unable to do anything as Crunch comes in punches him into the wall. Tiny falls back on to a pillar and looks up to see the bandicoots joining Sora. "Tiny need new strategy."

"You'll have plenty of time to think in the dark." Crunch says before looking to Crash who pulls out his bazooka and fires at the pillar Tiny was laying on, causing him to fall into the darkness. "Nice shot buddy." Crunch says.

"This way guys!" Coco waves over to another room. The group make their way through another hallway, this time there are no lava rivers fortunately, until they find a pad swirling with orange energy.

"Is this the portal?" Sora asks.

"Yes. This should take us to the factory section of Cortex's castle." Coco answers. The group stands on the portal and are whisked away to island three.

Upon getting there, Sora looks up at the factory to see the castle closer and much larger than expected.

"I'd hate to have to climb up there." Sora says, to which he notices Crash shiver a little. 'Had he actually climbed up before?' Sora asks himself.

"Inside. Time is of the essence." Aku Aku reminds everyone. To which every make their way into "Cortex Power" As the factorys tittle reads.

**Before anyone comments, yes I know Sora could have curb stomped Tiny like he was bug, but thats not interesting to read, so he's just going to have to play fair until the later bosses. I have some fun ideas for them. Also, didn't like the keyblade name? Please suggest a better name. I'm open to anything.**


	4. The Factory

Walking into the station, the bandicoots and Sora see a long hallway lined with hot and cold pipes with some electricity coursing above them. Additionally, there are small robots moving around, presumably guarding of cleaning up. Crash leads the way. jumping and spinning the robots away as he navigates over the pipes. Eventually, the group comes across two branching hallways.

"Which way do we go?" Sora asks. Crash makes some noises while pointing in a direction.

"Its best if we follow Crash. He's been here before." Crunch says.

Crash turns right and leads the group over rivers of waste flowing through the floors.

"I think I see what you mean." Sora says. "No concept for safety." When there aren't waste rivers, there are hot pipes to jump over along with electricity to avoid. Then another branching path, this time Crash goes left where more toxic rivers lay to be jumped over. The group come across a pair of floating spike bots guarding one of the pits. Sora readies his keyblade.

"Stop! These bots can't be destroyed with out getting hurt yourself!" Coco exclaims.

"Really?" Sora asks. "We'll just let me try something." Sora switches his keyblade to Sigma Matrix and shot locks the two and fires. The bots interiors turn to pure metal, stopping their functions and causing them to plummet into the sludge below.

"Kid, your just getting more impressive as we go on." Crunch compliments. The group goes down the hallway and reaches a point where another hallway joined with the one they were currently on. What lay beyond was a pool of toxic waste with small squares guarded by spike bots being the only way to get across.

"Well, these guys aren't that impressive. They aren't even taking notice of us." Sora says, switching his keyblade to Memory, form changes it, and shoots all the spike bots in the room with pinpoint accuracy.

"Seriously, when this is done, you need to tell me where I can get one of those." Crunch says. The group carefully jumps over the squares to the end where multiple electric nodes are dangerously bouncing electricity between each other. They evade these, jump over more pipes and waste, and move on to the next room.

The next room was dark, but the path out of it was thankfully lit. But path would be a bit to... complimentary in this case. Yet it was another case of having to parkour through the room.

"Whats the point of this?! Why not just have a hallway in and out like normal people." Crunch exclaims, getting frustrated with all the jumping.

"Dr. Cortex does love making his faculties hard to get into." Aku Aku says. Crash makes some noises, Aku Aku responds. "Yes. It is strange that Dr. Cortex had this place rebuilt the exact same way it was before.

"Rebuilt?" Sora asks.

"Cortex's original castle burned down after Crash first took him down." Aku Aku responds.

"How did the fire start?" Sora asks, to which Crash can only scratch his head.

"That is a good question." Aku Aku states.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the group is making their way through the generator room, Cortex and N. Gin watch them through multiple camera bots in the same room.

"Oh, look N. Gin The bandicoots have come to stop me." Cortex says, sounding board an on the verge of yawning.

"If you'd like sir, I could fire up my new mech suit and destroy them." N. Gin suggests.

"Don't bother, it'll just end up like all the other ones." Cortex sharply responds. "Let them come to me. I'll make sure they never thwart my plans again." It is then Cortex see's a new individual with the bandicoots. "Who is that?"

"I don't know sir, but I heard Tiny say he fights with a giant key. Must have gotten even more brain damage from the fall." N. Gin responds.

"You fool! Tiny's not crazy. Thats a key blade wielder. One from another world." Cortex raises his voice.

"Is that a problem?" N. Gin responds.

"I see Uka Uka hasn't told you." Cortex says quite enough so N. Gin doesn't hear him. "Under normal circumstances, it would be. But with Uka Uka's help, he shall be defeated easily."

* * *

The gang had long finished crossing the generator room and the room next door, the toxic waste disposal room where Crash had managed to pick up more Wumpa fruit ammo from wooden crates just lying about. And soon, they found themselves sneaking in room with a fancy desk, fancy chairs, multiple pictures of some other animal Sora didn't know in a suit, and it was overlooking some kind of power station.

There, they find a different creature sitting at the desk and on the phone with someone. This one was notably bulkier than the one in the paintings and had no hair and... did he have a crocodile tail?

"Thats Dingodile." Coco tells Sora.

"... and for the love of Uka Uka, I told you to get an interior decorator in here yesterday! I ain't havin my new office lookin like the last guys place!" Dingodile yells at the phone. "If Cassandra's not available then just contact someone else, mate! I ain't gotta tell you this! Just get it done!" Dingodile hangs up and immediately gets another call. "What is it!" His face falls the second he hears who's on the phone. "Eh, sorry Dr. Cortex. I'm just a little heated up. What do you need?... Oh I see. I'll deal with them then"

Dingodile hangs up and takes out a flamethrower that was hiding behind his chair.

"Alright, mates. You can come out now! I know you're in here. And I'm gonna roast yas if you're hiding or not." Dingo says as he charges up the flame thrower. The bandicoots and Sora come out of hiding.

"Alright, you found us. Want a prize?" Crunch asks as he bashes bis fist together.

"I'm already on the track to get it." Dingo says before a shield of fire coming from the roof envelops him. "That'd be you on your knees." Dingo fires his flame thrower at the group causing them to scatter around the room. Crash hides behind on of the chairs before he realizes he isn't anymore. "Them, chairs may be bullet proof, but they ain't got nothin on my flame thrower."

Sora fires a wateraga which brings down a small portion of his shields, but in what felt like not time at all, the shields came back up.

"We need to find a way to stop the flame throwers in the roof before the shield comes back!" Coco exclaims. Crash takes out a Wumpa fruit and looks at it quizzically, before deciding that it's not going to do the trick and eats it, then returning a shrug to the others.

"I have an idea! But I don't know how long it'll last." Sora calls out to the bandicoots. Sora casts wateraga again before casting blizzara on the little flame spouts on the roof. "Quickly!" Coco takes this opportunity to cyclone spin Dingodile before jumping out of the way of the way of the flame shield, which had just broken through the ice. Everyone then hears a loud alarm.

"Uh oh. Dingo's gonna blow and we don't have cover!" Crunch exclaims.

"Get behind me!" Sora yells. The bandicoots do so and Sora casts reflect around them just as Dingodile's pack blows, mixes with the fire, and also sets the room ablaze.

"Thats gonna be a pain to clean up." Dingo mumbles as he gets to his feet.

Sora does the same thing he did before, this time with Crash knocking him out. They do this one more time with Crunch punching him so hard, he flys through the window and into the power room. There, the group watches him get electrocuted and eventually pass out from exhaustion.

"What now?" Sora asks.

"Its been a tough day. Let him sleep it off." Crunch answers.

"I mean, where do we go now. This place doesn't look like it has an exit." Sora clarifies. Crash messes around with one of the pictures a bit before it lifts to reveal the path onwards. "Secret passage. Cool."

"Onwards!" Coco exclaims.


	5. Improvements

The secret passage lead out of the building and to a thin metal bridge that lead to the castle section of the base. It was quite foggy, so the bandicoots and Sora couldn't see the castle all to well, but it didn't really matter.

Soon, they approached the end of the bridge and there sat an elevator, ready for use.

"Phew." Crash says as they get on.

"Indeed. It would have been unfortunate to do it all over again." Aku Aku agrees.

"You've climbed the tower?" Sora asks.

"Yes. And crossed the bridge, but at the time it was an unstable wooden bridge." Aku Aku answers.

"Ohhhhh, that does not sound fun." Sora says. Then, a giant robot flys up to the elevator still going up and smashes the shaft just above it causing the elevator to stop and shine its warning lights. The robot has large bulky arms and short legs with its torso also serving as its face. Its colour scheme was red with an accent colour of grey.

"Its N. Gin!" Coco cries. The short man with half his face replaced with metal with a missile end sticking out must be N. Gin then.

"Indeed! Cortex told me not to engage, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to use this new mech." N. Gin replies as the robots arms grab the castle, causing the whole mech to hang off the side. "Now, lets see how you deal with this mech in an enclosed space."

"He's right! We're sitting ducks!" Crunch cries.

"I'm not." Sora says, hopping out of the top of the elevator.

"Cortex says you're dangerous. Lets see so." N. Gin taunts.

"Sora! By me enough time! I might be able to hack into one of his mech suits systems and do something!" Coco calls out to him.

"Okay." Sora replies back. The robots face opens up to reveal a triple barrel laser launcher. One of the barrels fires a green energy ball at Sora who casts reflect, sending it back and destroying the barrel it came from. The face closes, hiding away the guns.

"Oh, lets see you fair against thing you can't send back." N. Gin says before two small compartments on the arms, still clutching the castle, open up and release multiple live mines at Sora, who jumps and nearly throws himself of the building trying to avoid the mines. N. Gin lets out a sound of glee as he opens the face again and fires at Sora, who yet again reflects it back to its source.

"Your gonna have to do better than that." Sora taunts.

"Poor choice of words." N. Gin says as a giant laser comes from the mechs back, takes aim at the elevator.

"We ain't gonna survive that." Crunch braces himself and prepares for the end. Luckily, that doesn't happen. Sora quickly casts a blizzaga at the lazer and uses his shotlock to dash over to it and perform multiple combos on the frozen weapon until it explodes. After this, Sora glides back to the top of the still stagnant elevator.

"Very impressive, but you won't survive much longer." N. Gin says before opening the mine hatches on the mechs arms and releasing more mines. Sora dodges them much like before as N. Gin laughs at the difficulty Sora is having. Without even realizing he was doing it, N. Gin opens the face plate and fires again. While in mid air, Sora spies the laser ball and reflects it back much like before, destroying the barrel it came from. N. Gin frustratedly grunts.

"Give it up! Your defeated!" Sora demands.

"Oh, you wish, boy. That was me having fun, and now that you've ruined it I shall now delete all of you!" N. Gin exclaims before the mech grabs onto the elevator and slowly begins squishing it.

"Woah." Crash whispers. Then, the mech stops.

"What!" N. Gin exclaims.

"I've hacked the mech suit and stalled its main commands. He'll get complete control back soon so that thing needs to be destroyed now!" Coco exclaims.

"How?" Sora asks.

"The weapons systems are usually N. Gin's mechs weak spots." Crunch explains. "I think he might have one more."

"The mines!" Sora realizes. Focusing on one of the mine dispensers as it opens, Sora casts all the firaga's he can in the hole. The result was greater then expected. The entire arm of the mech blew up, leaving just the one to hang on.

"No! Not again!" N. Gin cries. Sora turns his attention to the other arm and fires yet more firaga at the weak point, causing the other arm to explode. With nothing to hold on to, the mech begins its descent. "Fire engines! Fire engines!" He cries as he falls, but nothing happens. They must have been damaged when the laser blew up or Coco hacked them. Either way, nothing stopped N. Gin as he fell to the bottom of the castle. After this, Sora hopped back into the elevator.

"Its broken, its not going anywhere." Coco states. Crunch then pries the door of whatever floor they were still on open.

"We'll, We have different plans than waiting here for a repair crew. Lets go." Crunch says.

The group makes their way out of the elevator to find machinery and conveyer belts and pipes all at work doing... whatever Cortex was having them do.

"This is the castle machinery! Just past this is Cortex's lab. He's got to be there." Aku Aku exclaims.

"But we got to get up to that door." Crunch points at a door to high to jump to from their current position. "The only way to get there is go through the machinery." Crash shakes his head before looking like he's about to throw up.

"Crash! Are you okay!" Sora exclaims. Crash then pukes out, off all things, a green gem. "Huh?"

"Oh! I see!" Coco exclaims. Crash nods before taking the gem over to the closest point he could possibly get to the door. When getting there, the gem grows to the size of a small platform. Crash then hops on it and it takes him to the door like an elevator.

"Good thinkin little buddy." Crunch smiles before jumping on next. After a few runs, everyone is up to the door.

"Now everyone, be extra cautious. Cortex is not only dangerous with the keyblade, but with Uka Uka's help he will not be easy to defeat." Aku Aku says.

"I'm ready." Sora says, to which the Bandicoots nod in agreeance.

"Very well. Let us go and stop this evil." Aku Aku declares.


	6. Pretender

The bandicoots and Sora enter a dimply lit room with tons of equipment and animal cages lying around.

"This place is a dump." Sora says.

"Yeah, why down grade from space stations to a castle anyway, now that I think about it." Crunch adds.

"It would have made it harder for you to get here then." An unfamiliar voice says. Sora turns to find a small yellow skinned man with a big head and a big capital N attached to his forehead. He was currently atop a red hover board.

"Dr. Cortex. What have you done." Aku Aku demands, erasing Sora's question if this was Cortex or not.

"I haven't done anything. Its what I'm going to do is what you should be worried about." Cortex responds as he puts on a black glove laced with circuity of indeterminable purpose.

**"And what he's going to do will put me in charge of all the worlds in existence." **A darker voice claims. A mask floats out of the dark revealing him to be the voice. Instead of feathers decorating the mask, it looked like hair and bones, where as Aku Aku gave off a wise and comforting feel, this mask sent of an evil and powerful feel.

"Uka Uka, I beg you not to go after Kingdom Hearts again. It will only end in disaster." Aku Aku begs.

**"Wrong! I have learned from my mistakes. With Cortex and his armada's help, I will be successful in capturing Kingdom Hearts this time!" **Uka Uka booms.

"Uka Uka, you and Aku Aku are evenly matched, and Crash has beat Cortex before. We will stop you again." Coco declares.

"Yes, yes, I am no match for a more experienced keyblade wielder and the orange marsupial that has defeated me countless times." Cortex sighs, but with an air of trickery in his words. "I thought of that before you came." Cortex smiles and summons his keyblade, only... its not his.

The design, the keychain, everything. This was Destinys Embrace. Kairi's keyblade.

"Wha! Thats Kairi's!" Sora yells. Cortex casts an aero spell, sending the bandicoots into a cage, he then locks it with Kairi's keyblade. Aku Aku charges to attack, but is stopped by Uka Uka. "Where is Kairi! Why do you have her keyblade!" Sora demands.

"Rather loud aren't you." Cortex deadpans. "Anyway, this glove can mimic what I call the heart print of anyone, therefore allowing to use this keyblade. If she where able to summon it again it wouldn't respond to her, thats how convincing it is."

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll make you regret it!" Sora yells.

"Sheesh, in one ear and out the other." Cortex says. "Don't worry about the girl, she just so happens to be unconscious in the same cage the bandicoots are in." Cortex fires a firaga at the cage, but it is blocked by Aku Aku, making him disappear with nothing left but a few feathers and a weird sound he just made.

"Aku Aku!" Sora yells.

"Now I believe we are ready to fight." Cortex says before Uka Uka sticks himself on Cortex's face.

**"Now, I will inflict a thousand years of suffering on you!" **Uka Uka booms before getting into a battle ready position.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi was just waking up from getting knocked out from that weird looking guy with the strange mask. What was his problem. Sen wakes up to see three humanoid orange creatures starring at her.

"Uh... where am I?" She groans.

"Your in Cortex's castle. Are you okay?" The female of the three asks.

"I think so." Kairi responds. "Thank you. I'm Kairi."

"I'm Coco." Coco introduces herself.

"I'm Crunch, the silent fella beside me is Crash." The buff looking one says.

"Were you captured by the blue guy wearing all the clocks too?" Kairi asks.

"I think you're referring to Dr. Nefarious Trohy, and no." Coco answers. "Cortex threw us in here with his keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"Yeah, its golden with multiple colours on the ends. Doesn't seem very evil to me." Crunch grunts.

"Thats my keyblade!" Kairi exclaims before trying to summon it back, only for nothing to come. "How!"

"I overheard Cortex say something about making a very convincing heart print or something." Coco says.

"The only one who can get us put now is Sora." Crunch says.

"Sora! Sora's here!" Kairi exclaims.

"Yeah, I take it your from another world too." Crunch says. Kairi was silent, did Sora break the world order again?

"Don't worry Aku Aku told us. We won't tell anyone else." Coco assures. Kairi feels relived despite not knowing who this Aku Aku is.

"Yes, I've been searching everywhere for Sora!" She exclaims. It is then she notices that she is bo longer wearing the leather gear Mando gave to her, but she was now back in the same pink clothes she was in at the keyblade grave yard. She searches her pockets for anything to help, but all she comes up with is the keychain Mando gave her. At least it wasn't lost, but its not going to be much help without a keyblade.

She looks past the cage to see the back of Sora as he was currently facing off against a new individual wearing the same mask as this N. Trophy guy. She wanted to call out to him, but decided against it figuring it would only give the masked man an opportunity to attack.

* * *

Cortex strikes first by casting three firaga simultaneously. Which Sora blocks and counters with thunderaga which catches Cortex of guard. Sora uses this to leap up and begin slashing at Cortex, but he is head butted back down, not only that but the head butt was powerful, maybe because of Cortex's large head, Uka Uak, or both.

Sora falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up in time to dodge a thundaga from Uka Uka.

**"Foolish boy! I know everything a keyblade wielder could learn! I was once among them! My experience will send you to your doom!" **Uka Uka taunts.

"I was among the best of them! I won't let you win!" Sora shouts back. Sora switches his keyblade to Sigma matrix and shotlocks Cortex, firing the magical projectiles that turn to metal. Cortex reflects these and fires a blizzaga to keep Sora off balance. Uka Uka comes off Cortex's face.

"What? You can change it? I need to figure that out. Despite it being powerful, this keyblade is too... colourful for my taste." Cortex says with his short lived freedom as Uka Uka takes control again.

**"No matter what our keyblade looks like, we will destroy you!"**

"But it's not yours." Sora shoots back.

**"Heartless! Deal with this brat!" **Uka Uka commands. Then, multiple lab heartless appear from the darkness and charge at Sora. He switches to his Silver Rose keyblade, form changing it to it scythe for, and using it to beat back the swarm. Uka Uka takes this opportunity and swoops in with Cortex's hover board and slashes at Sora a bit, knocking him back. He recovers and uses his shot lock to speed back to Cortex and hit him a few times before being knocked back by a head butt. Definitely Uka Uka. Backing up, Sora switches his keyblade to Ki-matua and transforms it into its flight form. Getting into the air (or at least, as high as he could in the room) Sora begins firing on the heartless from above with a few stray bolts hitting Uka Uka.

Uka Uka flys up to Sora's level on his hover board and fire a beam of darkness at him. It hits the flight vehicle causing it to transform back into a keyblade, luckily Sora is unfazed by this and has a sword fight in mid air, mostly pressing the offensive to keep himself in the air while Uka Uka blocked his attacks. In the mist of this, Uka Uka quickly detaches himself of Cortex and attempts to take control of Sora. Sora struggles to remain in control of his own body while trying to pry Uka Uka off himself. Meanwhile, after Cortex quickly recovers from the headache that comes from Uka Uka's control, he slashes at the vulnerable Sora. Having enough of this, Uka Uka detaches himself from Sora and goes back to Cortex.

**"Time to end this!" **Uka Uka demands. Sora launches a firaga at him only for it to be deflected and hit again with a slash, sending him to the ground. Uka Uka takes this opportunity to throw mines down his way. After recovering, Sora dodges all the mines thrown his way except one manages to get lucky enough to blast him to the ground. The heartless surround him.

**"Surrender and this goes no further boy." **Uka Uka demands as he slowly descends. Sora remains still, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Don't give up Sora!" He hears a familiar voice. Is it? He looks over to the cage to see Kairi with the bandicoots watching his battle. Seeing Kairi again give him the strength to get up.

**"So... you have chosen death." **Uka Uka says.

"No Uka Uka. I chose light." Sora quickly sends out a keybeam, as it was called, with a specific target in mind. Cortex's glove. The beam hits and Cortex drops Destiny's Embrace. The gloves circuitry appears to be all but destroyed as stray wires can do nothing but spark.

"No No!" Cortex says after Uka Uka rips free from him. "Our keyblade is gone!"

**"Our first one yes." **Uka Uka says.

"Who did you kidnap now!" Sora demands.

**"No one. Not yet." **Uka Uka smiles. Sora's Kingdom Key then vanishes from his hands.

"What?" Sora asks. The, blue skinned with bronze-ish armour with clocks installed in it appears.

"I'm what." He says, showing off the same circuit covered glove which he holds Kingdom Key. "I am Dr. Nefarious Trohy. And Uka Uka suspected that something like this happen, so he had me make a back up using DNA you left when attempting to raid us."

"But how did you do all that so fast?" Sora asks.

"Nothing is fast or slow when you are master of time." N. Trophy says. Then, out of nowhere, N. Trophy was hit with a firaga. He looks up to see Kairi, Destiny's Embrace in hand along side the bandicoots.

"Lets see what the master of time can do." Kairi taunts. There is then a sudden explosion from one of the castle walls. When the dust clears, it is revealed that it is N. Gin piloting a space ship that had done the deed.

"This fight is for another time." says as he Cortex, and Uka Uka board the ship.

"Wait!" Kairi demands as she rushes at Trophy to attack, only to be blocked and pushed back.

"I have spoken. Crash! I look forward to our rematch as well." Trophy says before the ship takes off. Crash makes an angry face and makes angry nosies at the ship now getting further away.

"If we wanna catch them, we have to get back to the house now." Crunch brings up.

"Uh, right behind you." Sora says. With that, the bandicoots leave the room, leaving only himself and Kairi. Kairi immediately rushes into a hug with him. The two just stay like this for awhile, until Sora can feel his shoulder getting wet. He pulls Kairi back to find her crying. "What is it?" He asks.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"Sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry about Kairi." Sora assures.

"The second Keyblade war... its over isn't it." Kairi asks.

"...yes?" Sora says, failing to see what she was coming up

"I did nothing to help like always. I was a liability. It was supposed to be different!" She shouts.

"Its okay. You aren't a liability, Kairi. You helped in any way you could and thats nothing to cry about if you couldn't do more." Sora says.

"Maybe. But compared to everyone else, I'm useless." She says.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, and I'm sure the others would say the same thing." Sora assures.

"Your right. I don't have to prove anything to myself. I was only trying to prove to myself that I'm not just someone who needs to be rescued all the time. I know how that sounds, but..."

"No I get it." Sora says. "Its okay to feel like that. Being a keyblade wielder has taught me there will always be evil in the world. And when a new evil shows itself, I would have no one else but you, Kairi, to fight it with." Kairi is touched my Sora's words.

"Sora... thank you." She hugs Sora again, who returns the hug. For a moment, they completely forgotten everything that happened before. Right now, it was just about them. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: I know I don't normally do these at the end of chapters, but the lack of reviews has encouraged me to do this. Please tell me what you think of whats going on in this story so far. Even a simple "It was good" or "I think this could have been done better" would go a long way for knowing what to do and what not to do. This will help especially with this chapter, cause as you've read, a lot of big stuff happened and I wanna know if I did anything wrong. The Cortex/Uka Uka fight was pretty big so there's that and after that was Sora and Kairi's reunion, which is the first time I've ever tried to write an emotional scene so I wanna know how that went. Thank you to all those that will review this. Your help is appreciated... unless its a troll, in which case, thanks for getting my hopes up for nothing.**


	7. Slight Changes

Returning to the bandicoots home on island one was easy since Coco had just finished programming a teleporter to it.

"Okay, after we use this the controls will explode, so Cortex can't surprise attack us if he ever decides to come back here." Coco says.

"Sounds good. Just waiting for Sora and Kairi then?" Crunch asks, to which Coco nods. Just in time, Sora and Kairi enter the transport room.

"What are we going to do now? We can't let Uka Uka escape this world." Sora asks.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of asking Aku Aku for an idea." Coco says. Sora then remembers what happened to Aku Aku.

"Oh... yeah, I'm sorry." He says in a low voice.

"Theres nothing to worry about. After awhile, Aku Aku will just come back after protecting us from something." Crunch says.

"How does that even work?" Kairi asks. Crash shrugs.

"I always assumed it was just magic." Crunch says.

"Okay, done. Step through." Coco says. The Sora, Kairi, and the bandicoots step on glowing orange platform and are taken back to the bandicoots home.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Dr. Trophy, I would appreciate it if you were to give me the glove I designed." Cortex says to N. Trophy.

"What makes you think your getting it back?" N. Trophy asks.

"I was the one who figured out how to posses a keyblade even if one is not worthy! I was the one who designed the glove therefore, its mine!" Cortex demands.

"You forgot, you were also the one who lost our first keyblade. Thats why you're not getting this one." Trophy brings the Kingdom Key up to his face just to taunt him, to which Cortex growls.

"Uka Uka, please convince this idiot to hand back the heart mimicker glove." Cortex begs.

"You need to work on that name, man." N. Gin says in a low voice from the cockpit of the spaceship.

**"No Cortex. You have failed! Its only thanks to Trophy's efforts that we still have a chance to escape. He will wield it from now on, and you will stop your constant whining!" **Uka Uka demands.

"Y-yes, great Uka Uka." Cortex apologizes.

* * *

Once Sora, Kairi, and the bandicoots returned home, Coco got to work on the transporter saying, she was switching it to teleport them to the warp room which would allow them to teleport long distance. Aku Aku later arrives.

"What has happened since I was gone?" He asks upon entering.

"Well, Cortex got away and he has Sora's keyblade." Crunch tells him.

"How? A keyblade can only be used by one deemed worthy?" Aku Aku asks.

"He somehow made this glove that tricks the keyblade into thinking the person wearing it is worthy." Sora answers.

"It was how he managed to use mine." Kairi adds on.

"I see. Who might you be?" Aku Aku asks.

"I'm Kairi, you're Aku Aku, right?" Kairi responds.

"Yes, I am. Does Cortex still have your keyblade?" Aku Aku asks.

"No. Sora destroyed the glove that was mimicking my heart. He took of in some kind of spaceship after that." Kairi answers.

"I was thinking Cortex would go to another space station, but I don't know why." Coco says while she continues to work.

"Maybe the keyhole is not Earth." Aku Aku realizes.

"Keyhole? What would Uka Uka want with that?" Sora asks.

"I assume you've used similar keyholes to protect worlds from heartless?" Aku Aku asks, to which Sora nods. "The ones in these separated worlds have a dual function. Not only do they protect from the heartless turning the world to darkness, but they also serve in keeping my brother and I locked in. Now, I know for sure that the keyhole to this world is locked, but with your keyblade, it can easily be undone."

"If you know its been sealed, then do you know where it is?" Kairi asks.

"No. I do not. I only have theories. It could be on one of the planets we visited when we were kidnapped. It could be on Terra, Barin, Fenomina, Teknee, and possibly even Hyper Spaceway." Aku Aku answers.

"Or that Gasmoxia that Nitrous Oxide kept talking about." Crunch chimes in.

"Regardless of where it is, we must stop Cortex and Uka Uka from finding it." Aku Aku says.

"If he's going to other planets, he's probably on one of his space stations." Coco adds. "Thankfully, the warp room is already set to teleport us there. ...And I just set us up to teleport there."

"Good job, Coco." Aku Aku compliments.

"Now, lets go up Cortex's space station... again. It never gets old." Crunch says. The group steps through the teleporter and emerge in a room full of portals. "Ah, the warp room. Which one to the space station?"

Crash points to one of the portals to answer his question, however it is inactive.

"Ugh. I'm gonna need a crystal." Coco sighs. Crash rummages around in the back of his pants before pulling one out.

"Huh? Whoah!" Sora exclaims.

"How long have you had that in your pants?" Crunch asks to which Crash shrugs. Coco inserts the crystal into an opened panel inside the portal and it comes to life.

"Good job Crash. You always have what we need." Coco compliments. Crash smiles and does some quick dance that Sora and Kairi had never seen before.

"What was that?" Sora asks.

"Crash signature "Crash dance.". Feel free to join in the next time he does it." Coco explains to which Crash nods.

"We'll keep that in mind." Kairi replies. The group, then, runs through the portal and finds themselves in what appeared to be an observation deck for the station. Coco finds some computers nearby which she immediately hacks into.

"Does it say where Uka Uka is?" Kairi asks.

"No. This is the sensors computer for the ship. Luckily, I think I can modify it to find Sora's keyblade and therefore, Uka Uka." Coco replies.

"Great! How?" Sora asks.

"Cortex said he mimics the heart print of a person to use the keyblade." Coco starts as she holds up Cortex's destroyed glove. "With the help of this, I think I can reverse engineer it to search for a heart prints location."

"Great. While your doing that, the rest of us can search the ship on foot." Crunch says. "There are two ways to go from here. I'll go one way. Crash, go with Kairi on the other direction."

"Hey! What am I doing?" Sora asks.

"Your staying here. I'll need you to enter in what heart print I'm searching for. Besides, your disarmed of your keyblade and you can't fight without it... right?" Coco asks. Crash shrugs from behind Sora.

"She's right." Kairi says. "Its better for you to stay here." Sora sighs at this but quickly turned his mood around.

"I guess this is your chance to do something like you wanted."

"I guess so." Kairi smiles.

"Okay. Be safe. You too Crash." Sora says. Crash gives him a thumbs up before the two depart.


	8. Spaced Out

The mechanical door shut behind Kairi and Crash as they exited the observation room.

"Any idea where this could be?" Kairi asks. Crash scratches his head in thought. N. Trophy was never on any of Cortex's space stations, so he wouldn't know where a mad time lord would hang around. Crash answers her question with the quick shake of his head. "Okay, so we're just gonna run around here till we find him?" Crash shrugs as his way of saying 'don't have a better plan'.

The two turn back to the hallway to find it littered with heartless. Neoshadows to be exact. Crash pulls out his fruit bazooka and fires at one, causing it some damage and annoyance. It turns to see Crash insulting them by sticking his tongue at them. Kairi found the situation a bit funny. No one had insulted the heartless like this as far as she could recall. Eventually, Crash's taunting was noticed by the other neo shadows who began to charge at the two. Crash got into a battle ready position before looking to Kairi.

"Yes. I'm Ready." She says, getting into her battle position too. As the heartless get close, Crash performs a super body slam on the ground, and somehow knocks them away. Kairi takes this opportunity to cast some firaga's on the neoshadows before charging in and slashing the remaining ones. Crash meanwhile, was doing pretty good too. He was using his cyclone spin to attack the neoshadows and quickly retreat before sliding under them, knocking his target over. He finishes them off with another cyclone spin which finishes them.

"Good job." Kairi compliments. Crash offers a thumbs up as his form of endorsement. The next room was guarded by some strange robots with organic tentacles. "Ew! What are those!" Kairi exclaims. Crash only gives her a blank look. Right, he doesn't talk. Why is that anyway? Kairi wondered, but that can come later. Crash made so motions that Kairi could translate to 'watch me'.

Crash ran up to one of the creatures and looked to Kairi before pointing up. He then jumped onto the creature, shutting it down. He runs to another one, pointing down this time before sliding under this one, also shutting it down. He than regroups with Kairi.

"Sorry, I don't understand why you pointed up and down before defeating those enemy's." Kairi says.

Crash huffs in disappointment before getting on the ground and pretending to be one of the creatures, pointing his "tentacles" up, he then points to himself before going back to Crash, sliding around like he didi to the heartless. He then gets back into "robo monster mode" this time with the "tentacles" low to the ground, which he follows up as Crash jumping up and down.

"I think I understand. When the tentacles are up, hit them from below. When they are down, they're vulnerable from above." Kairi guesses to which Crash smiles and nods that she is correct.

Kairi then try's this on the remaining creatures, jumping up and smacking their top or casting thundaga, with her keyblade if the tentacles are up and if they were down, she'd cast a firaga aimed at their lowest point. The two did this with all the creatures in the room and in the next. What came after that was a room guarded by two lab assistants.

"I think this might be where Trophy is. It looks important, right?" Kairi asks, Crash nods in agreeance. The lab assistants ready their defences which was some lightning gloves used by one while the other readied some potions of some sort, probably to throw. Crash evaded the one's potions, spinning him into next week when he got close. Kairi, meanwhile ran straight for the lightning gloved one almost running into the electrical charge that was dispensed between his gloves. Kairi was surprised that even though she was stopped, the lab assistant didn't attack her. He only used the electricity as his shield before it wen't out. She then slashed him once with her keyblade which seemed to knock him out.

The two proceeded into the room they were guarding which seemed to be a dead end.

"Huh? Why guard this then?" Kairi asks. Crash scratches his head. This kind of room was familiar to him. Just what was it again? His question was answered when an alarm in the room blared. "Were we discovered?" Kairi worriedly asks. Crash takes Kairi's arm and leads her to the centre of the room. "What is it." She exclaims as she is taken. Suddenly, walls come up from the floor and attached something to the pairs back. After this, the walls collapse and the two begin to float around the room. The gravity had been turned off.

Crash, naturally, gains complete control of his jet pack and flys so he would be facing towards Kairi, who was struggling to do the same. Trying to move forward, caused her accidentally move up u til she banged her head on the ceiling.

"Ugh, how is this done?" Kairi groans. Crash flys up beside her and points at two triggers on her jetpacks handles. Kairi thought these might be for some kind of weapons system, but she pulls the triggers anyway and she moves forward. "Thanks." She thanks Crash. The wall that previously blocked the pair, then opened to reveal a glass tube that allowed the two to see out into space. "Its so pretty." Kairi says as she looks out of the tube.

Unfortunately, it looked like it wouldn't be a completely smooth ride there as there seemed to be large, live, loose wires floating about along with lasers firing about and exposed hot tubes. Crash makes his way though them and motions Kairi to follow. Very slowly, she makes her way past the obstacles, taking a lot of time to get past the wires. (She swore, the ends seemed to follow her wherever she went) Eventually, she makes it past them and joins with Crash to find a lone lab assistant with a jet pack and lightning gloves guarding a force field protected door. Crash flys up to him when he is vulnerable and knocks him into the force field causing it to shut down and the door to open.

Getting into the next room, the gravity is turned on and Crash and Kairi's jetpacks are removed.

"This must be it." Kairi says. Crash nods, agreeing with her before rushing into the next room and taking a battle ready stance. However, who they find is not N. Trophy. Instead, they find a teenage girl with shot black hair, metal hands, and a lower case n on her forehead.

"Wha? Your not Uncle Cortex!" She exclaims, looking like she was getting ready for battle herself.

"Cortex has a brother?" Kairi questions. Crash shrugs. He never actually thought about that.

"The names, Nina. And you've just walk into the worst spot to be Crash!" Nina exclaims, extending her metal hands to a ridiculous length to bring herself up to an elevated platform.

"Where's Trophy?" Kairi demands. Nina looks to her with a few moments of silence before speaking.

"Who are you again?" Nina asks.

"Does it matter?" Kairi asks, pointing Destiny's Embrace at her.

"I suppose not. It doesn't matter whats in the trash bag when its taken out." Nina taunts before grabbing barrels of some kind with her long arms and flinging them at the two. The battle had begun.


	9. Key Located

Kairi and Crash avoid the barrels hurled towards them as Nina prepares more. Crash pulls out his bazooka and takes aim as more barrels are thrown at him, though Kairi comes in and protects Crash with a reflect spell. This is just enough time for Crash to shoot a barrel near Nina, causing it to explode and launch her off her platform. She quickly recovers and extends her arms to hold Crash down. Kairi then comes up behind her and slashes her a few times before letting Crash go and performing a much slower, yet more powerful, cyclone spin which gets past Kairi's guard and knocks her across the room.

"I thought you key people were supposed to be all powerful." Nina taunts before Dodging past an oncoming Crash and lifting herself back up to her platform.

"Not all powerful." Kairi admits. "But we are full of surprises." She then activates her shot lock and fires, letting multiple light balls rain down on Nina and her "ammunition" destroying all the barrels and knocking the wind out of Nina. As the dust clears, Nina can be see stumbling about clearly stunned. "Give me a lift?" She asks Crash to which he nods.

Kairi gets a running start, and with Crash boosting her up, she jumps up to Nina's platform to deliver one final smack to the head knocking her out.

"Well. That wasn't so bad." Kairi says. Something begins buzzing in the room. Upon closer inspection, the sound is coming from Crash's pants. He pulls out what seemed to be a communicator device and activates it.

"Crash!" The voice of Coco comes from it. "I found Sora's heart print, well the duplicate. He's down the direction Crunch just traveled, he won't stand a chance on his own!"

"Don't worry Coco, we'll help him." Kairi assures.

"Good. Sora and I are gonna move to a computer closer to Trophy's location incase backup is ever needed." Coco says.

"Wait, how do you know if another computer will be near Trophy?" Sora can be heard asking.

"Uh, just looked it up in the station specs using this computer. Not that hard." Coco flatly states.

"Yeah... right?" Sora sheepishly replies.

"Anyway, see you guys soon." Coco signs off.

"We'll better get to Crunch fast." Kairi says. Crash nods rather quickly, clearly concerned for his adoptive brother. The two make their way back through the jetpack section and the numerous amounts of hallways until they arrived back in the observation room that they started. "Looks like Sora and Coco have already moved." Kairi notes, noticing their absence. "We should get moving too." Crash nods and motions over to the door Crunch went through.

The two pass through the door and find destroyed robots and lab assistants on their way through the hallway. Everything from that point onward was clear since Crunch had already come through here. Eventually, the two enter a large rounded room that seemingly had nothing in it. To the left, a small window could be seen with Sora and Coco on the other side. Sora was able to spare a wave once he saw the two. After that, the middle of the room opened up and N. Trophy came up from it on an elevator the same size.

"Well, well, haven't we gotten far for a little girl and a marsupial." Trophy taunts as he enters. Kairi summons Destiny's Embrace while Crash gets in a fighting position. "You may be wondering where Uka Uka is. He is attending to other matters, like finding that keyhole."

"So, what makes you think you can beat me without him." Kari taunts.

"Simple really, your more inexperienced then the boy. With his power at my finger tips along with my own, defeating the bandicoot that has beat me time and time again along with a girl who thinks she can play at being a keyblade wielder will be an easy task." Trophy smiles. "But before we get along with that, I have something else to show you." A door opens to reveal Crunch, knocked out in a glass cage.

Crash face morphs to one of anger once he see's his adoptive brother in a cage.

"Crunch!" Coco exclaims.

"Don't bother hacking him out of there. The only computer terminal connected to that is on the bridge, which would take to long to even get to." Trophy tells them.

Crash runs up to the cage and try's what ever he can to open the cage.

"I'm afraid there's only one way to manually open the cage. By the time you find it, my fight will be over and Crunch will be dropped off the station to either freeze in the cold of space, or get caught in Earth's gravity and have the impact of the fall kill him." After Trophy adds this, the door showing off Crunch closes with Crash still inside.

"I thought You could take on me and Crash at the same time." Kairi taunts.

"I can. I just want this to take as much time as possible. No need to rush enjoyment." Trophy answers. "Now little girl where were we?"

"Its Kairi." She answers angrily.

"Kairi then." Trophy summons Kingdom Key using the glove and wields it alongside a silver staff of some kind. "You are on my time now." Several small mechanical devices on small arms surround N. Trophy and rotate around him. "And I don't take kindly to guests."

"This "guest" will leave you very surprised then." Kairi spits back. The devices emit a beam of some sort (they look like the ones in Nitro Fueled's Electron Avenue), one on the top and another on the bottom, cutting Kairi off from the rest of the room. There are four of these gates covering the room in total. A shield, curtesy of Trophy's own magic appears around him.

"Very well then. Your on the clock now! Lets see how much time you will last." Trophy says.


	10. The KEY Battle

The electric gates began revolving around N. Trophy, so Kairi ran along side them until he began using his staff to fire off laser beams at her from above which she had to work to dodge along with moving forward so as to not get caught by the beams.

Eventually, they shut off but Trophy's shield was still up.

"You haven't impressed me!" Kairi exclaims.

"I'm just getting warmed up. Your time is running out." Trophy blankly states. He then begins casting firaga at Kairi which she avoids. He continues using firaga while adding in his own laser beams which Kairi doesn't find the latter too had to dodge.

As he is doing this, the laser beams stop and his shield goes down. It seemed his own magic level was kept separate from the keyblade. Kairi takes this opportunity to perform her "seven wishes" move on him, performing multiple dash attacks in quick succession before his shield comes up.

Once it is up, so do the electric gates come up too. They begin to move again, this time just a little bit faster.

"I have learned this with my own magic recently. It seems you've crossed me at the wrong time." Trophy says, before summoning four transparent clones of himself that lacked the keyblade. These are the N. Trophy ghosts.

"Ugh, would you stop making time puns?" Kairi groans to herself as the ghosts move in for close range attack. Kairi deflects a strike from one and hits back, causing the ghost to dissolve. 'Not very durable.' Kairi thinks as she thundaga's two more out of existence before narrowly dodging one of the original N. Trophy's laser beams.

He throws more down as Kairi dodges them over to the last ghost which she briefly sword fights (or staff and keyblade fights if your picky) until she strikes him down.

The gates dissolve and Trophy casts a blizzaga that actually hits Kairi and freezes her feet to the floor. He then leaps out of his spot, with his shield still up and comes down on Kairi, doing a lot of damage.

Kairi gets back up from being knocked down and casts curaga as Trophy leaps back to the center of the room. Kairi then gets out the keychain Mando got her. She's seen Sora do this all the time so she thought it wouldn't hurt to do so herself as she switched the keychain and her keyblade chained. Gone was the bright gold, replaced with a bright silver that looked like the same material as Mando's armour. The guards around the grip were more square in shape along with the shaft while at the end was three horns of the skull that the keychain had. This keyblade was called "The way" (**Shitty name? Leave a suggestion for a better one in the reviews**)

"Hmm. Interesting." Trophy observed, wondering how he himself could change the keyblades form.

"Why don't I introduce you to it personally." Kairi offers.

"Another time. Now, I need to focus on eliminating you." Trophy says, starting the gates up again. This time the two sections split of from each other and move opposite ways causing Kairi to have to jump over and slide under the barriers as Trophy threw more of his lasers at her. Needless to say, it was exhausting. Finally, the barriers came down and Trophy cloned himself again, while firing more blizzaga.

Kairi figures out how to form change her keyblade, and the shaft and stock simply disappear, leaving a handle that now is emanating a black light in the form of a sword. She strikes down a Trophy ghost before dodging a blizzaga that hits another ghost.

"Friendly fire much?" Kairi asks.

"Foolish girl. They are insignificant." Trophy says before firing another blizzaga that is dodged. The other clones are defeated and Trophy's shield comes down, this time it looks as if Trophy has a killer headache, must be the side effect from using all that magic. Kairi takes this opportunity to attack using the dark-saber she still had.

Though the blade seemed to pass through Trophy when it hit him, it did still seem to hurt him. 'Guess it was a safe guard so I wouldn't kill him.' Kairi thinks, relived. Soon, the headache stopped, and Kairi was pushed back by the replenished shield.

"I may have underestimated you. A mistake that I will rectify." Trophy says as the electric gates spark back online. This time, they continue as they did the second time they were activated, the only difference being they would change directions every now and then.

During this, Trophy was still firing his laser beams at Kairi, which did as much as they did the previous times he used them. Eventually, the electric gates split off and continued from there, minus the switching directions. Kairi was forced to jump and slide under certain gates again, this time, Trophy wasn't firing anything at her though.

Guess he wised up and started to conserve his magic or something. After the gates went down, Trophy started casting thundaga which was the most difficult spell to dodge. Still, she evaded most of them, only getting hit a few times before Trophy stopped and willingly dropped his shield.

What happened next, was a big f-you to everything that had happened previously. Trophy cast curaga on himself.

"The keyblade is even more powerful than I imagined. All the damage and exhaustion, gone in an instant." He says. Trophy did not put back up his shield, rather he lunged at Kairi for a melee attack. The two traded blows with the keyblades and staff, Trophy occasionally hitting Kairi with one or the other.

Eventually, Kairi used reflect at the right time and sent Trophy flying back. Still in mid air, Kairi performed "seven wishes" again and on her last pass, snatched off the heart print glove before getting smacked back by Trophy's staff, causing her to lose her grip over it and send it flying to another part of the room. As Kairi recovers, Trophy makes a break for the glove only to hear the sound of glass shattering ahead of him.

Looking up, he saw Sora, Kingdom Key in hand, had smashed through the glass and was heading toward him. Trophy blocked the incoming attack with his staff.

"Foolish boy. Once I get that glove again, you'll be defenceless."

"Then, you won't get it." Sora simply states. Behind Sora, Trophy spots Kairi raising her keyblade above her head to destroy the glove.

"No!" Trophy cries out. However, before the keyblade can make contact with the glove, it flys away from Kairi, right into the hands of Dr. Cortex.

Cortex can only slowly laugh at the situation.

"Now, I have control of that power again." He states, summoning Kingdom Key away from Sora and to himself. "And I must say, I like the look of this keyblade more than the last one. Less... colourful."

Kairi gets ready to fight Cortex this time, despite the fact she is out of breath from fighting Trophy.

"Seems, I don't need Uka Uka to have an advantage over you." Cortex says.

"I... wouldn't be... so sure..." Kairi breathes. Looking behind Cortex, realizing he made a critical error.


	11. Conclusion

Behind Cortex, Kairi spies Crash and Crunch coming up on him. Before he knows what hit him, Crash cyclone spins Cortex, knocking him off balance. Crunch then picks him up and holds him high above the ground so his feet don't touch the ground.

"I think you have to much power little man." Crunch says. Crash takes this opportunity to swipe the glove off Cortex. As Coco joins the group, Sora asks.

"Where is Aku Aku?" Noticing the shaman masks absence.

"Oh, yeah. He's the reason Uka Uka isn't here." Coco answered. "He went to distract him earlier."

"Okay, good enough for me. Crash, would you do the honours?" Sora asks.

Crash nods before dropping the glove and stepping on it, destroying its intricate system.

"No! There won't be enough time to make another one and download a meaningful heart print!" Cortex cries out.

"Good." Kairi tells him. It is at this time Aku Aku shows up.

"Quickly, Uka Uka is not far behind me." Aku Aku says. Crunch throws Cortex into the wall before group then makes their quick escape from the room. The six make run until they are back at the observation deck before stopping.

"Where to now?" Kairi asks.

"Stay close. I can get us out of here." Aku Aku sort of answers. The group huddles around him and in a flash of light, they are back at the bandicoot home.

"It is finished." Aku Aku says. Every breathes a sigh of relief.

"Wonder whats gonna happen to that big head, Cortex once Uka Uka finds out he lost the keyblade." Crunch wonders aloud.

"Nothing gentle I would assume." Aku Aku guesses. he then turns to the keyblade wielders. "Thank you for ensuring Uka Uka does not escape this world."

"Of coarse. No biggy." Sora says.

"The duty of a keyblade wielder is to save worlds from darkness. It doesn't just mean the heartless." Kairi adds.

"Of coarse. Before you go, I must ask one more favour of you." Aku Aku adds. "On any of the lost worlds you pass by, find their keyhole and seal it. Not just for protection against my brother, but to also ensure the heartless do not have the worlds fall to darkness."

"As keyblade wielders, we swear we will accomplish this task." Sora says before looking to Kairi. "Right?"

"Yes." Kairi agrees. Crash makes some nosies before Aku Aku translates.

"He says before you go, would you like to perform his signature dance with him?" Aku Aku asks. Sora smiles at this.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He says. Everyone, including Coco, Crunch, and Kairi line up and perform the "Crash dance" with Sora and Crash. After its over, its time for goodbyes.

"I know its unlikely, but I hope we see you guys again." Crunch says.

"I hope so too." Kairi says.

"Even if we never meet again, our hearts are connected. With that it'll be like we never left." Sora says.

"I dunno about all that, but I think I can live with it." Coco smiles.

"Farewell Sora and Kairi. Have a safe journey." Aku Aku says.

"Thanks." With that he turns to Kairi. "Ready?"

"Yes." Kairi smiles. With that, Sora opens a portal. The way back home.

**This is normally where I say what the next fic is gonna be, but here its gonna be a little different. I will have that next chapter as well with what I'm doing next for these line of fics. After that, I will have a chapter solely based on explaining why I had certain things going on in the fics, cause I feel like at least one person will find it interesting. let me know what you think, of not just this, but the idea for the other chapters I suggested.**


	12. AN

**So first things first. I'm gonna take a small break from writing these fics. It won't be a whole year long thing, probably a month AT MOST. I just need to plan out what I think is gonna happen when Sora returns to the worlds he just visited with Kairi in tow. I have some ideas, but I wanna be absolutely sure before walking into it and having the quality degrade midway through the fic.**

**Second, they will not be passing through the Star Wars universe and meeting back up with the Mandalorian. never planned for them to go back there because I don't have an idea of what they're gonna do.**

**Third, I might package all my previous fics together into one big fic called Lost Worlds. Don't worry, I won't delete the individual fics I already have up. I'm Just adding the option to view them in one simple little fic.**

**Other than that, I don't think I have anything else left to say besides the extra's I'm gonna be posting, besides one thing...**

**Next: Kingdom Hearts: Triumph**


	13. Extras

**Extras:**

**Red and Blue-**

**Nothing special here since this was my first fic. The idea of the Meta merging with a heartless was on my mid very earlier on though.**

**Originally, an OC was supposed to show up and act like an Organization XIII to Sora, but I didn't like the idea as time went on, so I forgot it. They were supposed to be an organization dedicated to ruling the lost worlds that originally kidnap Kairi. I didn't figure out their motivations or anything before forgetting the idea.**

**Dying of the Light-**

**I love transformers and could have chosen from a whole lot of other continuity's that might have worked better than this one, but I did IDW's More Than Meets the Eye simply because its a really good comic and because I don't think I've seen any crossover between this continuity and something else.**

**In a few chapters, you notice Swerve is breaking the 4th wall, or something close to it (Like when he mentions he's a G1er) If you remember, its cause he set off Brainstorms "Meta bomb" off right in his own face in the issue Overlord attacks.**

**From beginning, I planned for Sora to face Deathsaurus. I couldn't just waste him on fighting a few genericons, and I thought their interactions would be pretty interesting. **

**Mask Of Light-**

**I'm honestly stunned that there aren't many Kingdom Hearts and Bionicle crossover fics. They came out near the same time and they are so similar. That kinda sealed that I was writing this.**

**When you think about it, Rahkshi are kinda like heartless, in that they're pure darkness. That wasn't the only factor I had in mind when choosing that Sora would arrive in this Bionicle year.**

**The second, is that when he returns, it will be the 2006 story. You can't expect me not to run him through at least some of the Ignition trilogy. **

**Original I wanted the fic to be placed in the 2009 story, but since I hear not many like it, I decided against it.**

**Lets Just Live-**

**I know, Sora would absolutely destroy Tyrian in fight, but I didn't want to change up the part where Qrow gets poisoned that much. I know other stories have done that and had the story progress as normal, but I feel like I wanted to go that route. **

**I kinda rushed into this one with only a bare minimum about of an idea of what was to happen. Spyro's world was supposed to be the world that took the place of this one, but I didn't know what continuity and time to have it take place in.**

**The Protector-**

**For the worlds that I was gonna write about, I had them in mind since Red and Blue. That was not the case with thus fic. I decided to do this last minute cause I thought it would be interesting. **

**In my opinion, this is the best fic I've wrote. **

**I originally wanted to have a small group dedicated to hunting the child that Kairi and Mando would spend the whole fic trying to stop. I don't really do OCs, so I didn't have any ideas for making the group, so I just stuck with Boosk, who seemed to work just fine.**

**Polis Massa is from the original battlefront 2. **

**N-sanity-**

**The idea of Cortex stealing the keyblade for Uka Uka was conceived long before I got to the actual part.**

**I wanted N. Trophy to be the sort of final boss, cause I did like the idea of him being the "Master of time" who serves Uka Uka, but doesn't give a shit about Cortex. That first oart kinda made him seem more powerful than Cortex to me. **

**N. Gin's mech is supposed to be much like the villain, Scrap shooter, from Skylanders. **

**Nina was a last minute addition. **

**I wanted to visit the planets from Nitro Kart, since I grew up with that game and would have enjoyed the chance to explore them. Alas, they did nit fit with the story. **

**The fight against Trophy is inspired from 2 boss fights in Transformers War for Cybertron. Them being, the dark energon core and Zeta Prime.**

**Thats all that comes to mind. Until next fic.**


End file.
